Emerald Wings
by CharmingMischief
Summary: [Malokicent AU] A day spent with The God of Mischief, and the Moor's most enchanting fairy.


**So I saw Maleficent and I am completely and unconditionally in love with that movie. And so this had just sneaked it's way into my mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Emerald Wings**

"Maleficent, is there _anything_ fun to do around this realm?"

Loki nearly groaned in restlessness. It had been over nearly a month since he arrived here to spend some 'quality time' with Maleficent. He liked spending a fair amount of time with her, that much was true. But he had always been at her side most of the time and as far as he's concerned, there was nothing to do but play with the ridiculous faeries and rest in trees. But in a way it was relaxing as well.

Maleficent nearly scoffed at Loki. He was her second companion and confidant next to Diaval, except he was a little more defiant than him. But it made him all the more fun in her eyes. She drummed her long, manicured white nails against the tree branch. They were enjoying their nice and relaxing day chatting and eating various (safe) berries while Aurora slept peacefully in her bed, she had been tuckered out after a day of playing with faeries and having a mud fights. (Loki however threw a huge glob at Maleficent while Diaval laughed till he fell out of the tree.)

A small little baby fairy landed on Loki's nose and he wriggled it like a rabbit, letting it fly away once more.

"Do you wish to leave me to explore?" She asks finally, her drumming fingers ceasing to raise her eyes up to meet his, his are a much normal shade of green. They were bright and pretty, full of mischief.

"Do I have a choice?" He quipped back at her.

The dark faerie almost smiled at the trickster. Sometimes she needed to remind herself of why she insisted his presence.

Oh, right. She had her fill of solitude and he was the closest thing to a preferred presence since Diaval was off cooling his head of the argument he and Maleficent shared in the wee hours of the morning about her random commands on changing him into various animals. Truthfully she saw no problem, she changed him into many things before.

A wolf. (He insist it was a mangy dog for some reason).

A worm.

A horse.

His main form of a Raven. Loki could shape-shift into anything he desired. Maleficent considered that the most intriguing thing about the Mischief God. She didn't have to lift a finger around him. Much.

"You always have a choice." Was all she answered with, she didn't want to give him permission to go, because truthfully she didn't want him to go. She wanted to stay in the tree and chat with him until the moon rose high into the sky.

But, alas, it was high morning and her little beastie, Aurora would awake soon enough. Eventually she let Loki leave her presence. Which he did alittle hesitantly. She watched his form trail off into the Moor, his raven hair blending in with the shadows, as if he were made to be part of them.

Maleficent however stayed in the tree. She enjoyed solitude as much as the next person, she had spent years being in it.

She laid her head back against the tree, her golden-green gaze settled upon the destroyed castle, remembering all too well what had happened there.

She closed her eyes as she felt the all-too familiar waves of guilt and regret soon replaced her once peaceful state of mind and body. A year after the entire battle of King Stefan happened, and Aurora had been crowned Queen of the Moors, she found Loki stumbling around the forest.

She smiled to herself at how young he looked; His hair was a bit shorter than it was now and he had an air of innocence to him that almost matched the little beasties.

* * *

_"So you're a faerie, aye? Father used to tell me stories of such creatures, but he never mentioned any such as you."_

_Maleficent continued walking silently, as though she hadn't heard him. But in reality she had heard every word he said and took them into consideration._

_"Really now?" She asked, glancing back at the teenaged boy._

_Loki nodded eagerly, following the dark faerie, the roots of the tree roots opening up for them, as if greeting them._

_"Yes. I've seen other faeries of course here, but I'm more drawn to you. Plus I hear you like tricks." He said in a hopeful tone._

_She was entertained and intrigued by his blunt nature. But a full smile graced her blood-painted lips at the mention of causing mischief._

_"That I do. But I preferred to cause them alone."_

_Loki scoffed out-loud at that and soon fell into step beside her. "Well, I havent mastered my tricks just yet, I'm still a bit rusty...Would you mind teaching me the art of trickery?"_

_At that, she paused. No one's ever asked her such a thing, especially teaching. She hid her obvious surprise and kept her calm, cool expression, though her eerie green-gold twinkled with mischief._

_"I suppose I could teach you something."_

_"See those group of faeries over there?" Maleifcient pointed to the group of bubbling faeries with different colored dresses. Loki only had to assume it was an indication for what their purpose was. How odd._

_There was a pink one, or was she red? No matter, she seemed to be the leader. There was a blue one with small blue butterflies fluttering around her face and her hair was also a shade of blue. Lastly there was a yellow faerie. She seemed almost like an infant herself, she had a high voice, big topaz eyes and giggled so high it would make the flowers bloom._

_"Aye. What about them?"_

_At that, Maleifcent lifted her hand, a swirl of golden flurries gathered into her palm, then she blew a breath. Loki watched in awe as suddenly, a thunder-cloud suddenly spilled over them, drenching them completely, making them squeal and run around, bumping into eachother in the process. Soon they started a slap fight, shouting accusations of who did it at eachother._

_Loki and Maleficent laughed hard at the scene before them, holding their stomachs. Slowly ceasing his laughter, he looked back towards the running women and focused his magic, green wisps of smoke gathering in his palm like Maleficent's did and he shot it out towards them._

_Suddenly, a large gust of wind swooped them up in a harmless tornado, making them shout out curse words in fae-talk he didn't yet understand._

_Once the dark faerie calmed her laughter, she saw the gust of tornado Loki created and raised her eyebrows, somewhat impressed. But he still had so much to learn._

* * *

"You didn't actually think I would leave you here by yourself, did you?"

"I believe she did."

She heard the familiar voices of Loki and Diaval and turned her head gracefully towards the sound of her two closest people she had ever known and faintly smirked.

"Of course I didn't. You two are far too predictable for something like that."

Loki sighed dramatically, feigning hurt on his features.

"She treat's us so cruelly, Diaval."

Diaval nods in agreement. "But careful, she might turn you into a dung beetle."

Maleificent makes a small 'humf' sound before she jumps down from the branch and lands gracefully down on the grass.

"Diaval...Make sure the faeries are still in that hovel of a home." She flicks her wrist, the spew of golden transforming the man into his Raven form and he takes flight immediately. Loki watches with an almost wonder before he turns to the faerie and lets out a short breath of air.

"Well then. Let's wake up the blonde and continue our journey."

Maleficent couldn't agree more.


End file.
